Efímero
by Cami-Sempai
Summary: [Coleccion de drabbles/viñetas para el Foro Proyecto 1-8. "Escribe a partir de una imagen"] 2: Hikari se siente insegura ¿Puede Yamato hacer algo para ayudarla? [Yamakari]
1. Consuelo Mishiro

No puedo creer que mi primer fanfic de digimon publicado sea un Mishiro y publicada casa a las 3 de la madrugada, siempre supuse que iba a ser en Takari pero desde que vi la imagen no pude pensar en esto

En fin, esto va a consistir en una serie de drabbles sin relación, acerca de diferentes situaciones acerca de los personajes de Digimon, espero que les guste

Inspirado de la imagen 93 propuesta por Crystalina M en el Foro Proyecto 1-8 "Escribe a partir de una imagen"

* * *

.

 _ **Consuelo**_

Sentía como si hubiera estado caminando hace horas, y aunque su reloj solo marcara alrededor de unos treinta minutos, la desesperación atravesaba su corazón como puñales.

La noche había comenzado maravillosamente, su cita le había regalado un exquisito ramo de flores, y aunque las rosas ya estaban pasadas de moda, ella lo había aceptado con una gran sonrisa, la comida era excelente, cosa que ya era de esperarse viendo que la había llevado a uno de los mejores restaurantes de todo Nueva York, y a medida que la velada continuaba su acompañante demostraba ser un estupendo manipulador, "Te ves hermosa con ese vestido" "Sin duda tengo suerte que hallas aceptado salir conmigo" y otras cuantas frases sacadas de los mas románticos libros habían invadido sus oídos.

Al terminar su cena no había dudado en acompañarlo a su apartamento, claro con la promesa de que solo iban a tomar un poco de vino y charlar más acerca de ellos, que ilusa fue.

Las copas de vino fluían rápidamente y paso muy poco tiempo antes de que el comenzara a besarla, ella aun con la copa en la mano, lo acepto hasta que sintió que sus manos bajan un poco más de lo necesario e inmediatamente se soltó, dispuesta a expresarle su incomodidad.

— ¿Para qué aparentar inocencia ahora? Está más que claro que eres una zorra, todos en el instituto saben que te acostaste con la mitad del equipo de rugby— Esas palabras junto con un brusco empujón hacia lo que ella suponía que era su cuarto bastaron para que con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir se apartara de él y saliera del departamento.

Con la cabeza bien en alto saludo al portero y le pidió, lo mas amablemente que pudo, si podía abrirle la puerta, este le envió una mirada extraña pero sin ningún otra palabra lo hizo.

Ella sintió como el aire frio chocaba contra sus piernas y brazos desnudos, una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer en ese momento arruinando por completo su cabello y maquillaje, cuando sintió que no podía más se apoyo contra una de las paredes de una tienda ya cerrada y se quito los zapatos sosteniéndolos en sus manos, y luego de recuperarse siguió caminando. La gente la miraba al pasar y ella les entendía, ¿Qué pensaría ella misma si viera a una chica caminando con sus zapatos en la mano y una copa vacía en la otra? Sin embargo no le dio importancia y siguió intentando ubicar el camino a su hogar.

Luego de deambular sin dirección por algún tiempo hizo lo que quería hacer desde que salió de aquel lugar, freno, esta vez en un pequeño parque que se encontraba allí y sentada en un solitario banco, dejo sus zapatos a un costado, saco su celular, que se encontraba cómodamente oculto dentro de su sujetador y marco el numero de una de las personas en las que más podía confiar.

— ¿Mimi?— La confundida voz del chico le saco una sonrisa y sintió el alivio inundarla poco a poco.

—Hola Koushiro-Kun —Intento sonar animada pero el chico rápidamente noto que algo iba mal.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? En Estados Unidos deben ser alrededor de las dos de la madrugada— La urgencia en la voz de Koushiro término por romper su estado de ánimo y entre llantos pudo explicarle la situación omitiendo gran parte de la historia.

—Primero necesito que te calmes y me digas exactamente donde estas—la tensión era palpable hasta por teléfono y ella balbuceo el nombre del parque en el que estaba, lo escucho teclear con rapidez e inmediatamente le contesto.

—Bien, primero necesito que encuentres la salida del parque, desde ahí vas a tener que caminar recto hasta la primera intercesión que veas, luego gira a la derecha y después tres cuadras mas se encuentra tu casa, sin embargo quiero asegurarme de que llegues bien, así que vas a seguir hablando conmigo por teléfono hasta que estés ahí— La voz del joven se escuchaba firme pero al mismo tiempo cariñosa así que con una renovada sonrisa se calzo los zapatos, tiro la copa en el primer cesto de basura que vio y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que Koushiro le indico, mientras hablaba de las nuevas tendencias de moda y de cómo el rosa no se veía bien en cualquier chica, el chico a través del teléfono soltaba algunos monosílabos pero ella estaba feliz con ello.

Cuando finalmente llego a su casa abrió la puerta con sigilo para no despertar a sus padres y al entrar en su habitación le dijo en un susurro

—Gracias Koushiro-Kun— Su tono de voz era completamente genuino y el portador del emblema del conocimiento sintió como su cara enrojecía

—Lo que sea por ti Mimi— Con esas suaves palabras se despidieron y cuando la joven de cabello rosa se acostó sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. Esa noche dos de los digi elegidos durmieron con una gran sonrisa en su rostro


	2. Secretos Yamakari

No puedo creer que escribí dos historias con pocas horas de diferencia, este reto esta haciendo maravillas con mi creatividad.

Que decir, desde que vi la imagen no pude evitar pensar en esta pareja y el resultado me gusta bastante, de hecho estuve dando vueltas como una hora en mi cama hasta que mi cabeza termino de cerrar esta historia y un par mas que voy a escribir a continuación, al principio tenia pensado otro final pero por la falta de cantidad de palabras tuve que acortarlo y sacar la ultima escena, por esos me desagradan las viñetas.

Inspirado en la imagen 58 propuesta por Carrie Summertimedel Foto Proyecto 1-8 "Escribe a partir de una imagen".

En fin espero que puedan disfrutarlo como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.

* * *

 ** _Secretos_**

La había encontrado por accidente, luego de decidir pasear un poco por el parque antes de volver al departamento que compartía junto a su padre, muchas veces estar en la naturaleza lo ayudaba a inspirarse para componer o simplemente para despejar su mente de sus problemas, Sora y Taichi era los principales, desde que ambos chicos, por pura casualidad, le habían expresado sus sentimientos a la portadora del amor, el ambiente entre ellos era extremadamente tenso y la falta de respuesta de la chica no hacía más que empeorar la situación.

Caminaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que casi no la noto, pero fueron sus entrecortados jadeos los que llamaron su atención, giro su cabeza con cuidado hacia el lugar de donde provenía el débil sonido y se sorprendió enormemente al ver una silueta muy familiar sentada contra uno de los arboles más grandes de todo el parque.

La pequeña chica vestía un uniforme verde que se amoldaba a su frágil figura, la falda era bastante larga a diferencia de la que usaban sus propias compañeras de clase, pero esto no evito que se viera inocentemente atractiva ante sus ojos, ella tenía la cara entre sus manos y temblaba ligeramente aunque no hiciera nada de frió. Camino lo mas apresuradamente que pudo y se sentó frente a ella.

— ¿Hikari qué pasa? — Su cuñada levanto su rostro con rapidez y palideció al verlo, desde que su hermano y ella se habían convertido en pareja los dos compartían más tiempo juntos aunque debido a la diferencia de edad nunca habían tenido muchas cosas en común.

—Yamato-San no pasa nada solo quería despejar mi cabeza— El pequeño titubeo en su voz le pareció algo adorable.

— ¿Ha pasado algo con mi hermano?— La expresión en la cara de Hikari le dio la respuesta y antes de que balbuceara alguna respuesta volvió a hablar.

— ¿Qué hizo esta vez? — La portadora de la luz sabia que el tono de Yamato era tranquilo pero sin ningún tipo de explicación sentía que tenía que contarle todo.

—No ha hecho nada malo, solo siento que nuestra relación no está funcionando— El rubio la miro con incredulidad, todo el mundo sabía que desde pequeños Takeru y Hikari tenían una conexión y cuando estos anunciaron su relación nadie se había sorprendido. La chica midió su reacción y rápidamente siguió hablando

—No es que no lo quiera, pero siento que él está arrepentido— Hikari expreso su inseguridad mientras desviaba la mirada, no podía soportar la mirada de Yamato, cuando sus ojos eran tan parecidos a lo de su hermano

— ¿Por qué piensas eso? — Tan pronto cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, vio como la chica frente a él comenzaba a enrojecer

—Puede que suene algo infantil, pero él aun no me ha besado— Su ceja se elevo involuntariamente, incluso él había besado a Sora y no eran pareja. —Eso no sería un problema, pero lo he visto besar a otras chicas antes que estuviéramos juntos y por eso no lo entiendo— La chica termino su frese para inmediatamente volver a hablar.

— ¿Sera mi culpa? Es decir, sé que no tengo experiencia besando a nadie, o ¿Quizás simplemente no me encuentra lo suficientemente atractiva para él? Yo solo… — Antes de terminar su frase sintió como Yamato la tomaba por su brazo y en un rápido movimiento la atraía hacia él, antes de que se diera cuenta lo que había pasado, el portador del emblema de la amistad agacho su cabeza y con una suavidad que creía impropia del chico acaricio sus labios con los suyos.

Cuando había hablado con Mimi acerca de cómo había sido su primer beso la chica le sonrió y le explico que era como si cientos de mariposas volaran libremente por todo su estomago. Al preguntarle a Sora la chica se había ruborizado y con una mirada maternal le había dicho que se trataba de una completa calma y paz interior, como si pudiera alcanzar un punto de sí misma que nunca antes había descubierto, claro luego de esa conversación su hermano entro a su cuarto completamente pálido gritando acerca de lo pequeña que era y que le faltaban muchos años para besar a alguien, para luego comenzar a discutir con la pelirroja.

Hikari a diferencia de sus amigas sentía electricidad, como si cientos de pequeños choques eléctricos recorrieran todo su cuerpo haciéndola muy consciente de la persona que la rodeaba, la cálida mano de Yamato en su brazo y el calor corporal que le proporcionaba la dejaron aturdida, sentía su cabello rozar su frente y sus labios cosquilleaban con fuerza, no atino ni a cerrar los ojos cuando el contacto termino y pudo volver a pensar con claridad, segundos después el chico hablo.

—Eres hermosa Hikari, y ni siquiera mi hermano tiene el derecho de hacerte pensar lo contrario, habla con él y explícale las cosas, luego de eso si sigue siendo un idiota al respecto vuelve a buscarme— Yamato se levanto y dándole una sonrisa se alejo.

Hikari se quedo sentado por unos cuantos minutos más meditando, y mientras se preguntaba qué pensarían Takeru y su hermano acerca de eso sonrió, después de todo así como a él le pertenecía su primer beso y a ella aquella sonrisa, aquel maravilloso momento siembre iba a ser de ambos, su pequeño secreto.


End file.
